


I Will Always Love You, And You, And You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Bottom Zayn, Everyone Loves Niall, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Innocent Niall, M/M, Minor Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Minor Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Niall Horan Loves Zayn Malik, Sad Niall, Smut, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan has always had feelings for his fellow bandmate Zayn Malik; ever since X Factor. He has yet to tell Zayn since he knows he could never love him back. He hates himself and while he knows thousands of people in the world adore him he can't understand why. While on the Where We Are Tour he starts to have feelings for other bandmates as well. Who does Niall truly love? Meanwhile the other boys have crushes on each other that they can't seem to get under control.</p><p>Or the one where everyone likes Niall, except Harry who really just loves Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feelings are Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on ao3 but you can find this on Wattpad if you like that better. My wattpad is also larryiswhatweaimfor. I wrote this forever ago. Anyway I'm Katherine, if you care. I hope you enjoy, please leave me a comment and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading xx -Katherine

Niall’s Pov

            I look at myself in the bathroom mirror; disgusting. I’m ugly and disgusting looking and that’s why Zayn will never love me. How could he love someone with ugly blond hair, dull blue eyes, and such a scrawny body? Sure, I have muscle because I work out to stay in shape for the concerts. That doesn’t mean I have any real meat on my body. Zayn has perfect black hair, gorgeous, dark brown eyes, a great body, the perfect amount of facial hair, and that voice is just so damn sexy. How could you not be in love with him? He’s so mysterious, while I’m so predictable. Everyone knows me I’m just the guy who laughs a lot and loves to eat.

            I didn’t know I was gay until X Factor when I looked into those sparkling eyes. After that, I never looked at another girl again or guy for that matter. It’s like I waited my whole life for that moment. He was shy at first, of course, but it was adorable and that’s partly why I fell for him. He was more vulnerable at that time, shy, like a little puppy. Except puppies spend a lot less time looking in the mirror. I don’t mind his strange obsession with constantly looking at himself though; it’s cute. Everything about him is cute and sexy but he has Perrie to tell him that. It’s funny how none of the boys have noticed that I’m gay considering I haven’t had a girlfriend since X Factor. The fans notice, a lot of them notice, but the boys have never questioned me about it; maybe they just don’t care. I think they’d judge me if I told them since they all call me the ladies’ man.

            We are currently touring in Europe and it’s been great so far. We have three hotel rooms: Harry shares with Louis, I share with Liam, and Zayn has his own hotel room. They are all in Harry and Louis’ hotel room watching football and I’m getting ready to go over there now. First I should tweet about it since I have yet to tweet today.

            @NiallOfficial great football on today ! Can’t wait !

            I click tweet and immediately people are replying so I decide to look at some of the replies. The fans always know how to cheer me up when I’m down. There’s one tweet that quickly catches my eye.

            @selena_girl065 @NiallOfficial You can’t even sing I don’t know why anyone likes you. I hate you. You are ugly and you should just kill yourself.

            I throw my phone onto the ground when I read this. She’s right, all the guys have much better voices than I do and I’m ugly. I walk over to the shower and grab a razor out of it and slowly drag the razor against my wrist causing a small amount of blood to run down my arm. I know I shouldn’t cut myself but who cares anyway? That girl surely doesn’t care. I clean the blood off my arm and throw on a jacket so the boys don’t see my wrist. I walk over to Harry and Louis’ hotel room, which is just next door. I knock loudly on the door and Harry opens it up.

            “Hey Niall, come in and join the party.”

            I smile at him and go to sit on the couch. There are two couches and Harry, Louis, and Zayn are on one couch leaving me to sit next to Liam. Which is cool, even though I want to sit next to Zayn.

            “Something on your mind Ni? You look upset are you okay?” Liam asks worriedly.

            That’s Liam for you, always being “Daddy Direction,” worrying about everyone. I look at him with a fake smile on my face and try to focus on the television.

            “I’m fine Li, don’t worry,” I say, not bothering to look at him.

            When the game is over Zayn is asleep leaning on the side of the couch and the rest of the boys look bored.

            “We should do something! I’m so bored, the game is over and I don’t want to sleep!” Louis whines.

            “Well Lou what do you suggest we do?” Liam asks smirking at the rhyme he made.

            “I don’t know, but someone wake Zayn up so we can do something fun!” Louis says. “Niall, you wake him up.”

            Damn you, Louis.

            “Fine, but it’s your funeral since you told me to.”

            I walk over to Zayn and lightly nudge him, he just rolls over. I skip right to shaking him and saying, “Wake up!”

            “This better be good if you’re waking me up, Niall,” Zayn says in a tired tone.

            Damn his voice is fucking sexy when he’s sleepy.

            “Louis told me to wake you up, he wants to play a game or summat.”

            Zayn sits up and glares daggers at Louis. Even when he’s glaring it’s fucking sexy.

            “I’m going to grab some drinks who wants one?” Harry asks.

            We all raise our hands. I myself could really use a drink right now if I’m going to make it through whatever Louis wants to do.

            “I have an idea of what to do! Someone help me move the table out of the way so we can all sit in a circle,” Louis demands.

I get up to move the table with him.

            “You’re kiddin’ me, right? What are we doing? Playing ring around the rosy?” Zayn asks cheekily.

            “Shut up, mirror boy,” Louis responds.

            Harry walks over to us with the drinks and hands everyone a drink. We all sit on the floor in a circle: Harry next to Louis, Louis next to me, me next to Zayn, Zayn next to Liam, and Liam next to Harry. I put my arms behind me on the floor and my hand brushes against Zayn’s by mistake. I quickly jerk it away and my cheeks heat up.

            “Sorry,” I mumble, embarrassed.

            “It’s alright, mate,” Zayn replies with a shrug.

            “So, Boo Bear mind telling us what we’re doing?”

            “We’re going to play truth or dare.”


	2. Falling for You

Niall’s Pov

“We’re going to play truth or dare.”

            Zayn laughs and stretches out his arms nearly touching my arm while doing it. I hold my breath to keep him from hearing my heavy breathing.

            “No, Louis, really what are we doing?” Zayn asks.

            “I’m serious, Zayn. It’ll be fun, c’mon.”

            “Fine,” Zayn agrees.

            “Yay!” Louis gets up and runs to hug Zayn. “Thanks Zaynie!” Louis says cheerfully.

            Zayn flinches from the hug and I clench my fists out of jealousy.

            “No problem Louis.”

            “Have you two quite finished?” Liam asks smirking.  

            Louis gets up and sits back down between Harry and me.

            “Yes, I have. So I say we just go around the circle and I can start since I’m the one that wants to play,” Louis explains.

            “You go, glen coco,” Harry says laughing.

            “What are you on about?” Louis asks confused.

            “Just go, Louis,” Liam says, rolling his eyes.

            “Right well, Hazza, truth or dare?”

            “Dare.”

            “Oh, watch out we got a badass over here,” I say laughing.

            It’s funny because Harry is the least daring person out of all of us. I already felt happier being surrounded by my mates and not focusing on just Zayn.

            “You’re going to regret that, Harold.” Louis says with a mischievous smirk. “I dare you to lick Liam’s foot.”

            “You first. That’s disgusting,” Harry says pretending to puke.

            “C’mon, mate, it isn’t that bad,” Liam says.

            “Don’t be a chicken, Harry,” Louis says. “Remember you only can use one chicken to back out of a truth or dare so use it wisely.”

            “One chicken? I thought it was three?” Harry questions.

            “Not the way I play. Are you going to do it or not? We don’t have all night,” Louis says grinning.

            “Fine, at least I don’t have to lick your smelly feet.”

            “Oi, Harold, don’t make fun of my beautiful feet.”  

            Harry gets up and Liam holds his foot out. He holds his nose and quickly licks Liam’s foot. Then runs and goes to wash his mouth out. Everyone laughs except Liam who is making a disgusted face and wiping Harry’s salvia off his foot. Harry walks into the room glaring daggers at all of us and sits back in his spot. Everyone is looking at me and I realize it must be my turn. I know the funniest dare.

            “Louis, truth or dare?”

            “Dare,” Louis says with a challenging smirk.

            I walk over to whisper in his ear.

            “Go mess up Zayn’s hair,” I whisper.

            “I would rather not die, Niall, but the king of dares must do as he’s dared,” Louis says, dramatically.

            Louis runs over to Zayn and messes up his hair so much that I think Zayn literally wants to stab him with a kitchen knife. Zayn glares at both of us and I look at Louis and fall over laughing. The boys always know how to cheer me up, I’m so glad I came over here. Even with messed up hair Zayn still looks adorable and I wish I could go over there and run a hand through his hair.

            “Well I see how it’s going to be. Niall, truth or dare?”  Zayn asks.

            Oh god, I can’t risk picking truth and having him ask me if I fancy anyone. I could just lie but I’m a terrible liar and the boys know me to well. I guess I have to pick dare and hope for the best.

            “Dare.”

            “I dare you to play seven minutes in Heaven with Louis,” Zayn says smirking. “That should teach you to mess with me. Oh and, like, don’t even think about it being the walk in coat closet, no, the small closet in Harry’s room.”

            I roll my eyes at Zayn and walk to the closet with Louis. Louis opens the door first and then comes in to close it. It’s just light enough for me to see Louis’ face. He smiles at me and I blush at how close we are. I don’t think I’ve ever been this close to him before. I try to take a step back and fall flat on my arse causing Louis to fall on top of me. He tries to get up but can’t without opening the closet so instead his legs are straddling me. I feel my face heat up even more and I’m pretty sure he can see it. I clear my throat, I can hear the boys laughing in the other room about something. I hear Louis’ heart beating erratically. Why is his heart beating so fast? Why is my heart beating so fast? This is just Louis and we’ve been best mates for a while now. We’ve slept in the same bed before but I suppose it’s never been this intimate. I look him in the eyes and I realize just how cute he is.

            He leans forward and I feel his hot breath on my neck causing me to shiver with pleasure. He puts his mouth over my ear and whispers, “Are you nervous?” I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. He lightly nibbles on my ear and I involuntarily let out a small moan. That’s when I realize he must just be messing with me because we all do that sometimes. He is getting me a bit wound up, being cheeky, though he may want to turn it down a bit. Obviously I have never told him I’m gay and I’m sure if he knew that he wouldn’t be doing this right now. I feel him bite my neck till he finds my sweet spot. I let out a few more soft moans, feeling his beard lightly tickling my skin, I like the way it feels.

            We both jump when Liam yells, “Three more minutes’ boys! Hope  you aren’t having too much fun in there.” He and the other boys start laughing hysterically. If only they knew what was actually happening in here. Louis continues to nip at my neck and then gets closer and closer to my lips until he’s hovering over them and I feel his hot breath over my lips. I want so badly to close the gap and that’s when I realize that I fancy Louis. I still think he’s just messing with me but I need to kiss him right now. I close the gap and smash our lips together, at first he just lays there shocked but then, after a moment, he’s kissing back. We are having a full on snogging session and I feel his tongue at my lips asking for entrance and I allow it.  I put my hands in his hair and realize how much different this is from snogging a girl and I love it. I let out a shocked moan when Louis grinds his hips into mine and my lower region hardens.

            That’s when he stops and whispers in my ear, “Niall, we have to stop before one of the boys walks in.” He breathes heavily, “We need to try and stand up.”

            He stands up easily and I conclude that we were never really stuck like that. I sit up and reach my hand out and he grabs it helping me up.

            “To be continued,” He whispers in my ear and bites it sending another wave of arousal through my body.

            I’ve never seen Louis act like this, so rough and in control, and it turns me on. I hear his cute high pitched laugh and he smiles at me. I love that smile and that laugh, and that body of his is just small enough. I love the way he dresses in t-shirts and tight jeans. He has amazing curves and a nice arse, I love that.

Oh my fucking god, I have fallen for two of my best mates. That’s when Harry opens the door a bit too forcefully. What’s his problem?

“Seven minutes is over,” he says and grabs Louis’ hand and they sit back down.

Everyone is staring at me and I realize how I must look, all the boys exchange looks. I grab my drink and take a huge gulp of it.

“Who’s next lads?” I say with a grin.


	3. Tears of Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my shit chapter names, I'm actually laughing at this one.

Liam’s Pov

“Who’s next, lads?” Niall asks grinning.

What the hell went on in there? Niall looked good with his hair all done. Now he comes out all flushed and giggly and what the fucking hell? His hair is a wreck like he went through a blow dryer of doom. I want whatever happened with Louis and Niall to happen with Niall and me. I don’t know why but Niall makes it hard for me to catch my breath sometimes; with his sky blue eyes, beautiful blond hair, good smelling cologne, and those lips…oh those perfect lips—

            “Liam, it’s your turn we’re waiting,” Louis says with a smirk.

            Oh, how I’m so jealous of him right now. I don’t know what happened but I have a pretty good idea.

            “Niall, truth or dare?”

            “Dare.”

            “Wow lots of daring tonight. Never a dull moment, huh, boys,” I say, grinning. “Well I want to dare Niall something from a fan, on twitter, I’ll post about it.”

            Niall makes a scared face because we all know dares from fans can get pretty scary. I plan to pick an amazing Niam dare because I want to make Niall all hot and bothered. Shortly after I post, dares start popping up and one catches my eye so I read it out loud.

            @Niam_shipper_5569 @Real_Liam_Payne I dare you and Niall to go in a room alone and lay on top of each other and stay like that for 10 mins

            They all give me weird looks for choosing this one and I quickly save myself by saying, “It was the first one I saw.”

            Oh, the things I could do in ten minutes. We take an awkward walk into Harry’s bedroom and close the door. Niall lays on the bed and I lay on top of him straddling him and having my hands to hold me up. I hear Niall’s breathing pick up a bit and I know he’s nervous.

            I lower myself so I’m hovering over his lips and my hips are laid over his. I whisper over his lips, “Just you and me, Nialler.”

            “Liam?” Niall squeaks.

            I lean in slowly and I see him staring at me through wide eyes. Our lips touch ever so delicately and it’s smooth and slow and most of all beautiful. Our lips mold together like a puzzle and I smile while I kiss him. All we do is kiss, nothing sexual, just a beautiful slow kiss. I pull back and look into those beautiful blue eyes to see a single tear fall down Niall’s face.

            “Oh, Niall, I’ve upset you, please don’t cry.”

            “No, it’s not you, Liam. It’s me, I’m a mess, can’t any of you see it?”

            “What do you mean, Ni? Don’t you dare say those things about yourself.”

            “Louis kissed me in the closet. Now you’re kissing me in Harry’s bed and I fancy Zayn! Fuck what’s next, snogging Harry on the tour bus?”

            “I think Harry’s more of a couch guy.”

            “Liam! I’m serious!”

            “Sorry Nialler, listen you can’t have us all, which I’m sure you understand. I won’t tell the others anything but if you know you love Zayn don’t waste your time thinking about heat of the moment snogs.”

            This stings so much but who am I to steer Niall away from someone he loves? I wouldn’t want anyone to do that to me. I wipe away the tears on Niall’s face.

            “Just know this Niall, you’re a beautiful human being and if Zayn doesn’t see that he doesn’t deserve you.”

            I see more tears stream down Niall’s face and I feel my heart burst.

            “Stop it, Niall. Stop it right now. I can’t sit here and see you cry.”

            “I want him, Liam. I just want him here comforting me, telling me I’m beautiful and kissing me, goddamn it, Liam! It hurts so much!” he sobs into my chest and I shush him and whisper comforting words in his ear. He eventually falls asleep in my arms.

            Zayn walks in to say times up and finds Niall’s tear stained face sound asleep on me.

            “Liam, what’s wrong with Niall?” Zayn frowns.

            “Shush you’ll wake him.”

            “Sorry, like, I was just surprised. What happened?”

            “We kissed…but he fancies someone else. Someone he thinks doesn’t love him, someone who, damn it, needs to see how perfect he is.”

            “Liam, what about Sophia?”

            “What about her?”

            “You cheated on her with Niall?”

            “We broke up a week ago because I told her I’m in love with Niall.”

            “Damn, that’s rough. I’m sorry. So you and Niall are…like gay?”

            “Not sure if Niall is gay or what, but I think I’m gay.”

            “You and Niall kissing, wow.”

            His face says that he doesn’t care, but his clenched fists say otherwise. That’s when I realize that Zayn _must_ fancy Niall.


	4. Stay the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the shittyness of this chapter.

Zayn’s Pov

            What the hell does Liam see in Niall? I mean sure Niall is my best mate and he’s cute and sweet but he hardly talks. I mean he talks a lot but—

            Just goddamn it what does Niall have that I don’t? All I know is that whatever he has it works for him because he just got carried off bridal style to their hotel room. Harry, Louis, and I are still all seated in a circle. They are talking to each other but I’m really only half listening, Harry seems a bit off tonight. He is clearly pissed about something because he has the same look on my face that I do, jealousy.

            “Alright boys, I think it’s about time I go to bed. You can stay out here and talk but if you’re going to talk loudly please go to Zayn’s room,” Louis says.

            “As you wish King Louis,” I say.

            “Night Louis, sweet dreams,” Harry says smiling.

            I can tell the smile is forced. I’m not sure why, but I’m going to find out.

            “Harry, I want to talk to you, lets go to my room.”

            “Alright.”

            We both get up and walk to my hotel room and while it’s not that far of a walk it is very tense. I know something is up with Harry and I just need to make sure he doesn’t like Liam because I don’t need any more competition. We go to my bedroom and sit next to each other on my bed. It takes a moment for me to realize he’s waiting for me to speak.

            “I’m just going to, like, get straight to the point and ask who are you jealous of and why?” I ask.

            “What makes you think I’m jealous of anyone?”

            “C’mon Harry, don’t give me that shit. It’s me you’re talking to, I know something is up I can tell.”

            “Something happened in that closet with Niall and Louis. That’s my boo bear, I mean he’s not mine but I wish he was. I mean have you seen those gorgeous eyes, curves, and his sweet, loving voice, damn—“

            “Okay, okay, mate. Quite enough, you need to tell Louis how you feel.”

            “Speak for yourself, Zayn.”

            “What do you—“

            “I know you just as well as you know me. I know you like Liam and you should tell him also.”

            “It’s complicated.”

            “Oh here we go. Everything is just too complicated for the Bradford bad boy.”

            Zayn groans, “You don’t understand, Niall and Liam kissed and I think Liam has feelings for Niall. I don’t know Liam was babbling about Niall liking someone. I’m so damn confused.”

            “Niall clearly kissed Louis also which makes me confused as well so we’re in this together Zayn.”

            He then takes me into an embrace and I flinch a bit. I feel Harry crying on my shoulder.

            “This…isn’t…fair…why…are…they…all…so…damn…complicated,” Harry says through sobs.

            “Hey mate, it’s alright look at me,” he brings his head up and looks into my eyes. “Everything is going to work out for us, like, we will work this out.”

            Harry’s eyes fill with lust, sadness, and sympathy. Then we are kissing and it’s actually kind of hot. I guess we can be complicated as well, although I definitely don’t like Harry and I know he doesn’t like me; yet here we are snogging. We both are very rough kissers, I imagine that Liam’s kisses are smoother and softer than this. I push Harry down on the bed never leaving his lips and I pull off my shirt and so does he. We don’t have this under control but I can’t seem to stop. I roughly feel around Harry’s chest and tweak one of his nipples and he moans in pleasure. He tastes of alcohol and mint but mostly just alcohol. I grind against him and get irritated by all the fabric between us so I strip off my trousers and pull his off as well. Then it’s just boxers between us and I grind roughly. We both moan loudly in pleasure and then I snap back to reality. This can’t go on any longer.

            “Harreh,” I say breathlessly. “Harry, we need to stop. I’m sorry mate but we both know we don’t have feelings for each other.”

            I get off of him and lay beside him. I try to catch my breath and wipe away the tears that fall from his cheeks.

            “Why don’t you go lay with Louis? I’m sure he’s lonely without you beside him.”

            “I just can’t tonight, Zayn. Can I stay in here with you?”

            “Sure, but, like, no more snogging.”

            “I promise,” Harry says letting out a nervous laugh.

            We both settle in bed and then I realize something, I just snogged Harry.

            “Harry?”

            “Yeah Zayn?”

            “We just snogged and, like, it wasn’t awful, how awkward is that?”

            “It’s only as awkward as you make it.”

            “You saying that makes it even more fucking awkward.”

            “Maybe we _do_ have feelings for each other.”

            I turn to face him and realize how close we are, I shiver with nerves. What the hell am I doing? I mean the snogging was pretty hot and I am hard from it. I wonder if he’s hard as well. Damn it, why am I wondering that? I scoot closer and somehow our legs end up entwined. I know he can feel how hard I am. I feel my cheeks heat up,

            “Damn it Harry, stop.”

            “Stop what?” he asks innocently.

            “Being so hot, making this hot. It’s not okay, like, we have feelings for different people.”

            He leans over and whispers in my ear, “Doesn’t that make this whole thing hotter.”

            “You will not seduce me, Harry Styles. We are best mates and this will not work, no matter how horny I get.”

            He grabs my member through my boxers.

            “Sounds like a challenge to me.”

            He leans his lips very close to mine and I whisper, “Y-You love Louis though.”

            “I think you’re right Zayn but he snogged Niall. We aren’t together at the moment and this is the perfect time to try something new.”

            “Damn it, Haz. Fine, but we are not shagging. That is where I draw the line.”

            I can practically feel him smirk as he crawls on top of me and begins snogging me again. When did Harry become so…controlling?

            “Fine Zayn, no shagging.”

            This is all so fucking complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write Zarry sorry


End file.
